Reborn
by Ryuuko1
Summary: After Megatron's close encounter of the All-Spark, Megatron didn't die...he was changed.
1. Beginnings

**Author:** It seems as if many of my good fics come from LJ tf_bunny_farm community. This chapter is tiny, but, trust me, the others will be longer. I was testing the waters to see if I would continue this story with this _prologue_ of sorts. And I am. *sigh*

**Disclaimer**: If I owned _Transformers_ it would be _hella_ easy to pay back my college loans.

---

Optimus held the sparkling in his arms carefully, his sensors trained entirely on its functions.

_Will he be the same when he awakens?_ The Prime wondered, a finger lightly trailing down the body of the being he had acquired. _Or will he have changed?_

The sparkling stirred in Optimus's gentle embrace, its optics flickering online. Optimus made soft, soothing noises, which drew the little Cybertronian's attention to him. Across the broadest of channels, Optimus received a lot of sensory input/impressions from the sparkling he was holding, the being obviously confused and uncertain, but soothed by Optimus's presence.

"My name is Optimus Prime," Optimus said in Cybertronian, figuring that it would be best for him to learn his native tongue first.

"Prime," the sparkling said, as if tasting the word.

"Yes," Optimus affirmed, and was surprised when the sparkling snuggled further into Optimus's arms.

"Mine," the sparkling asserted, making Optimus chuckle. _Still possessive, aren't we?_

"For now," Optimus replied, and was surprised when he received obvious distress and a tinge of panic from the sparkling.

"Don't leave!" the sparkling protested in an almost frantic tone.

"Shh, shh," Optimus murmured. "I'm not going anywhere."

The sparkling relaxed, and fingers that had curled into tender wiring released, and almost absently smoothed out the kinks that his panicked grip had caused. "Who am I?" the sparkling asked, yellow optics looking up at Prime's curiously.

"Whomever you want to be," Optimus replied solemnly.

"I wanna be like you," the sparkling asserted.

Optimus sent amusement to the sparkling, who thrummed in contentment. "What shall we call you?" Optimus asked, containing his curiosity. He wondered if he'd choose the same name as before...

The sparkling was silent for a long moment, it mindlessly stroking the part of Optimus's arm that was within the reach of its own smaller appendages. "I..." the sparkling began before trailing off, cocking its head to one side. "I'm _Megatron_."

Optimus sighed inwardly, but a smile flickered across his features. "As you say it, so you are."

The sparkling Megatron gave Optimus a contented chirp and a surge of happiness over the odd parent/sparkling bond that was forming. "I will keep you with me, so that you will stay safe," Optimus told the sparkling.

"I know," came the reply, trust surging over the bond that was growing steadier with each exchange.

_Now we will see who you were truly meant to be,_ Optimus thought as he readjusted the sparkling in his grasp, who shrieked with glee at the motions.

_Cruelty is not an inborn trait—it is _learned._ Now, without memories of who you once were, with no former programming, who will you become, Megatron?_


	2. Introductions

**Author**: Yes, this is a multi-chaptered fic now. *sigh* Anyway...

**Disclaimer**: I'd love a sparkling!Megatron of my own. But as I'm Hasbro...well.

"You have no mate—Primus, Optimus, you've never even _interfaced_. How the _hell_ did you get your hands on a _sparkling_?" Ratchet half-asked, half-demanded.

Optimus's optics darted over to the being who was clinging to Optimus's hand, hidden shyly—_nervously_—behind Optimus's leg. "There were special circumstances," Optimus replied.

_Special circumstances indeed, _Optimus thought wryly. How was _he_ to know that the All-Spark shard he took would grow into a _sparkling_? Let alone one he instinctively _knew_ to have formerly been Megatron?

"Do you care to replicate those 'special circumstances'? I know I wouldn't be the first who would want to see more little sparks around." Ratchet knelt and extended a hand, his voice becoming gentle and soft—which reminded Optimus that Ratchet _was_ a medic, and so _would_ have experience dealing with sparklings.

However, in this case, Optimus felt it would be best for _him_ to raise the littling, if just because it would be hard for anyone else to see beyond the whole "He's _Megatron!_" thing.

Megatron slowly came out from around Optimus's leg, curiosity in his optics (he never let go of Optimus's hand, however), and he gave Ratchet a brief once-over before proclaiming in the honesty that only the very young posses: "Prime's bigger."

Ratchet was obviously amused. "Yes, he is."

With one hand still firmly clamped on one of Optimus's fingers, Megatron reached out with his other hand and placed it in the center of Ratchet's offered palm.

Optimus felt Megatron ping curiosity over a broad channel, although the physical contact helped focus it to only Ratchet (and Optimus, whose connection with the little spark was fully formed and quite strong).

Ratchet's optics widened and he looked up sharply at Optimus.

**What is the meaning of this?** The medic snarled over a private line.

**What's the meaning of what?** Optimus asked innocently, but he pulled Megatron a little closer to him, protecting the small Cybertronian.

**Why is _Megatron_ here? No, better question—why is Megatron a _sparkling_?** Ratchet demanded.

Optimus sighed softly. **Truth be told? I have no idea. I was simply watching the All-Spark shard until it could be placed somewhere the humans felt would be safe, and the next day I wake up to find a sparkling curled up where the All-Spark shard used to be.**

Ratchet shook his head sharply, but gently retracted his hand, his posture not betraying his thoughts. **Why **_**Megatron?**_ He bemoaned. **Why not Jazz or another of our fallen comrades? Why did it have to be **_**Megatron**_**?**

Optimus smiled wistfully and shrugged.

**What if he retains the personality protocols? What if he returns to being the SOB he was prior to his demise? What if this is all a—a—a facade?**

**He hasn't and it isn't,** Optimus asserted. **The spark may be the same, but he is starting with purely core programming, the same that any Cybertronian has. Who he becomes is a product of what he experiences—and I assure you that I have no intention of letting him experience what made him who he was.**

Ratchet sighed softly. **You are certain?**

**Absolutely.**

There was a long pause as Ratchet ran a quick scan over Megatron, who squirmed a little under the scrutiny. **What are you going to name him?** Ratchet asked eventually, after running the data he had collected through any number of programs to try and discern if Megatron was, well, _Megatron_, or if he truly was a blank slate.

_**I'm**_** not going to name him anything. You know that's not customary.**

**Still, what if he names himself—**

**Megatron?** Optimus looked down at the sparkling who was regarding both of them with a mixture of curiosity and unease. "I forgot introductions. This mech is my medic, Ratchet. Could you tell him _your_ name?"

"Megatron," the sparkling chirped happily.

Ratchet's head found his hand and he voiced a heavy sigh. **This complicates things.**

Optimus received a wave of worry and sadness from the little spark, fear that Ratchet doesn't like him and no understanding of _why_.

**I'm sure you'll think differently in the future,** Optimus said. He sent comfort and reassurance to Megatron, whose grip relaxed slightly, although puzzlement was pinged back to him.

"He wants to know why you don't like him," Optimus told Ratchet aloud.

Ratchet shifted as he stood, obviously thinking of a way to word his reply. "I don't know you yet. We need to be together more for me to decide if I want to be your friend or not."

It took the sparkling a moment to process the reply, searching protocols and base programming and what knowledge it had acquired in the few weeks it had been alive to form its decision. Eventually, he nodded. "Ok."

Ratchet looked at Prime disbelievingly, and Optimus responded with a smile. **See?**

**You _would_ think that, though, considering the bond you two share. The presence of that bond makes it..._inadvisable_...for anything to happen to the sparkling. Primus, how to break this to everyone...? **The medic said before he wandered off, muttering to himself.

Optimus looked down at the sparkling, whose optics were uncertain. "Come. I want to show you more of your new home."

Megatron nodded, trust flowing through their bond, an unspoken 'you'll protect me from anything' communicating itself.

It was hard for Optimus to walk hunched over slightly, but he got used to it, simply because the Megatron seemed to _need_ the touch-confirmation.

As they walked, Optimus thought. On Cybertron, he and Megatron had been forced to grow up so quickly. They had been sparklings only briefly, just long enough for their sparks to become used to their forms before they were upgraded to adults and given their adult programming and protocols. Optimus couldn't remember a time when Megatron hadn't been bred for conflict and battle. Now...he was seeing what Megatron _could_ have been.

Unfortunately, it appeared that Megatron was innately curious, considering with how much detail he examined every bit of his surroundings, and Optimus able to tell his processor was whirling quickly, sorting and correlating all the data he was receiving.

_That_ would make life interesting, once Megatron saw fit to leave his side. Optimus didn't _want_ to know how much trouble Megatron would get in because he wanted to _know_ something. _Experience_ it.

The ground thudded with the vibrations of Ironhide and others training at the firing range and elsewhere, and the sparkling giggled with glee.

It also appeared that, no matter what, Megatron still had a warrior's spark.

Optimus sighed softly. _So be it. But he can be a warrior without being brutal and ruthless about it._

Optimus detected the soft tread of human feet approaching, and watched as Megatron's head quirked in fascination.

~Be gentle with them. The ones you will see are not like you and me.~

He received a burst of confirmation, and Megatron moved more carefully, although he did remain partially obscured by Optimus. Optimus supposed caution needn't be overrated.

Sam, Will, and Mikaela turned the corner, and Megatron sent a stream of sensory input to Optimus, obviously requesting confirmation that he was seeing what he was.

Optimus replied with a gentle affirmation, which seemed to soothe Megatron.

"Optimus!" Sam said with a smile. As he approached, Megatron peeked out from around Optimus's leg, slowly revealing himself, even though he remained firmly attached to Optimus's hand.

Sam stopped in his tracks, his eyebrows arching up. "Who's that?"

"He is a sparkling," Optimus replied, figuring that it would be best to keep him unnamed for as long as possible.

Megatron made inquisitive sounds and reached out his hand, palm up and open to show that he meant no harm.

Sam looked between Megatron's offered limb and Optimus, slightly nervous.

"He won't hurt you," Optimus assured the young man.

Sam reached out and placed his hand on Megatron's.

Megatron stepped slightly further away from Optimus, him making a stream of chirping, intrigued sounds which weren't quite Cybertronian, but the language that only sparklings seemed to understand.

"What's he saying?" Sam asked as he remained perfectly still.

"He's speaking the language of sparklings—I can't translate, but I _can_ assure you that he means no harm."

Megatron gently retracted his hand and sent a burst of disapproval over their bond—but it wasn't that he disapproved of the _species_, but of how _vulnerable_ they seemed. They seemed so...hurt-able, and Megatron found that inherently distasteful. So he expressed his unhappiness with a low buzzing sound, optics narrowing to look Sam over more thoroughly.

Will stepped between them, interpreting the sound as a threat, and Megatron scrambled back behind Optimus, alarm communicating clearly.

"What was that about?" Will asked suspiciously.

"He doesn't like how defenseless you appear," Optimus answered, amused.

"We're _far_ from defenseless," Will replied, although his tone and posture had relaxed.

"He doesn't know that. But it _appears_ that the command to 'protect' is written into his core programming, because right now he's trying to figure out ways _he_ can either help you, or a way you can help yourself." Optimus paused. "Most of the ideas are unfeasible, but the good intent is there."

"What's his name?" Sam asked curiously, moving around Will to look at Megatron more fully. Megatron looked up at Optimus curiously, and silently asked Optimus to translate, because he wanted to _know_ what they were saying. Optimus supplied an English language package and told Megatron that they wanted his name.

"Megatron!" the sparkling chirped happily.

There was a collective jaw-drop before Will looked up at Optimus, firm disapproval in his gaze. He opened his mouth to say something when Megatron voiced a soft, pathetic, mournful sound. All three humans looked back at the sparkling as he climbed up into Optimus's arms, hiding within the crook of one of his elbows, obviously depressed.

"They share a name—but not a personality," Optimus reprimanded. The sparkling sent confusion, hurt, sadness, and a tinge of anger over their bond, and Optimus responded with gentle waves of comfort and calm, soothing the troubled spark.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. I see that," Sam said in a halting, uncertain manner. "Where'd you _get_ him?"

"It seems as if the All Spark wanted to give him a second chance," Optimus replied, the sparkling quiet in his arms.

"It's just...it's a little hard to believe, y'know," Sam said, scratching the back of his neck.

Mikaela whacked both him and Will before walking forward, arms crossed and stance set. "Take me to him," she half-ordered Optimus.

The Prime reached down with a hand and she climbed onto it, balancing herself delicately as Optimus moved. Once she was on level with where Megatron was quietly sulking, she placed a gentle hand on his form.

Optimus felt the sparkling's surprise, and Megatron turned his head to look at her, genuinely confused. He made a soft, inquisitive sound, and Mikaela smiled. "Hi, hon," she murmured softly.

The sparkling uncurled a little, and placed his hand out, palm up and open. Mikaela placed her own within it and Megatron made a happy sound before taking hold of Mikaela and gently pulling her to him, crooning contentedly.

Mikaela laughed in surprise, relaxing in his hold gradually. "You're not bad, are you?" she asked rhetorically.

"No," Megatron replied succinctly before running a scan over her, making her shiver as the sensation washed over her.

"What was that for?" she demanded.

Megatron shrunk slightly. "You are unarmed," he replied meekly. "But also unharmed."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Mikaela replied.

"I will keep you that way."

"Unarmed or unharmed?"

"Not hurt."

"Why?"

Megatron gently, carefully nuzzled the girl. "Because I protect."

"Well, that's that, huh?" she said, a laugh in her voice.

"Hey! She's already got me and Bee!" Sam protested.

Megatron made an annoyed trill. "I can do better."

"Cocky, aren't we?" Will drawled, but there was no denying the smile that threatened to break out on his face.

Megatron pinged confusion, and Optimus supplied a rough explanation. It made the sparkling look sheepish. "I'm sorry."

Will's eyebrows shot up. "Yeah, you're _definitely_ right that they aren't the same person."

Mikaela was gently petting Megatron, who thrummed under the gentle contact, obviously content. "What about when he grows up? Will he change?" she asked quietly.

Optimus slowly shook his head. "All of the programming, all of the experiences that made him who he was are gone. We get to see who Megatron _should've_ been."

"What are you and he doing?" Mikaela asked.

"I was showing him around his new home. It's been two weeks, and he's gotten used to his body and how to use it, and as many of the Autobots are otherwise occupied at this time, I felt it would be safe to show him around."

"Yeah, can't wait to see how Ironhide reacts to him," Will said, amusement lacing his voice.

Optimus sighed, shoulders falling slightly. "It will not be well."

"Who is Ironhide? What are _your_ names?" Megatron asked, optics curious.

"I'm Mikaela," Mikaela introduced herself, "and _those_ lugheads are Will," she pointed to the soldier, "and Sam," she pointed to her boyfriend.

"Mikaela," Megatron repeated, looking at the human female. "Will," he said as he looked over the soldier, "Sam," he finished as his gaze fell on the young man. "Interesting names."

Mikaela chuckled softly. "I bet." Mikaela looked up at Optimus. "Can I come with you? The 'bots will give him even less trouble if I'm around."

Optimus nodded and put the two of them down, Megatron gently releasing Mikaela once he was set down. Megatron promptly grabbed onto Optimus's hand, causing the Autobot leader to smile. "Then, shall we continue?"

"'Kaela—" Sam began to protest, but Mikalea simply shook her head and took one of Megatron's hands. "I'll be _fine_. He'll protect me, won't you?"

Megatron made a pleased sound.

Optimus began walking again, Megatron barraging Mikaela with questions, and Optimus clearly heard the exasperated amusement in her voice as joy communicated itself through his bond with Megatron.

"We'll be avoiding the soldier's quarters and training ground for now, until Megatron has grown enough and the others are used to him. It wouldn't be good for him to get on someone's bad side by being, well, a _child_."

Mikaela nodded and gave Optimus a grin. "Got it, Big 'bot."

"What is 'bot?" Megatron asked, addressing the question to Optimus in Cybertronian.

"Autobot. It's...a name for what I am. _My_ name is Optimus Prime and I am an Autobot," Optimus replied in the same language.

Megatron made a confused sound, but obviously slotted it away for later examination, considering he went back to asking Mikaela questions in English.

Mikaela showed Megatron the med bay (which Ratchet was conveniently absent from) and Optimus showed him the other rooms throughout the base, from the communications office to the mess hall for the 'bots. Once they were finished, Megatron was obviously having to strain to process everything, exhausted. He let go of Mikaela's hand and climbed into Optimus' arms, promptly falling asleep.

Mikaela gave Optimus a gentle smile. "He's a good kid."

"He is. But I fear he will get underfoot a lot."

"Oh?"

"You saw how curious he was. Once he feels comfortable enough to wander away from me..."

Mikaela laughed. "Oh, that'll be _fun_."

"You have an interesting conception of fun," Optimus replied, but there was a smile in his voice.

Mikaela laughed and patted Optimus's leg. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you around."

Optimus smiled faintly. _She'll bring Sam around. And Sam will bring Bumblebee around._ Optimus sighed softly as he began to walk back to his berth. _It will be an entirely different matter with _Ironhide_ ...perhaps I can recruit Will to that effort...?_

Optimus managed to get back into his berth without anyone else catching sight of him, much to the Autobot leader's relief. Optimus walked over to the area that Megatron had claimed as his own, as the sparkling slept on his own unless Optimus was asleep as well—which meant Megatron slept curled up against him. Optimus sat down and began to shuffle through the work that was delegated to him (and to think _he_ was supposed to be the leader!), he keeping a sensor trained on Megatron at all times.

He felt Ratchet ping a request over a private line and Optimus opened the door to his room for the medic.

Ratchet stepped in and the door closed and locked behind him.

**Yes?** Optimus asked, sitting back in his chair, placing the pad he had been reading down before him.

**I would like to perform a physical on the sparkling,** Ratchet said solemnly. A c**omprehensive one.**

Optimus sighed and rubbed his forehead. **You are not allowed to change anything. You are not allowed to harm him in any way. You still see only who he was—not who he **_**is**_**. Megatron...** Optimus looked over to the sparkling and smiled softly. **You should spend some time with him. I fear that he will start straying away from me, though, so having someone else able to be on the lookout for him would be appreciated.**

**Oh?**

**As you know, I took him out for the first time today, showed him around while everyone else was busy. We met Mikaela, Sam, and Will. **

**And how did the humans react to him?**

**He is quite taken with Mikaela. She seems to like him, too. I think I know who we can leave him with when we're away on missions. Mikaela is your full-time apprentice anymore, am I not right?**

**Yes, **Ratchet answered slowly. **But are you sure it is wise to leave a sparkling in the hands of someone who is only just barely more than a sparkling herself?**

**I can't stay here when missions pop up. We've been lucky that things have been quiet enough that I've been able to demure going.** Optimus looked over to the sleeping, content sparkling. **Anyway, I don't think he'll leave Mikaela. He's attached himself to her as her guardian.** Optimus paused. **Although I think that's only the beginning.**

**What do you mean?** Ratchet asked, unable to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

**Megatron was Lord High _Protector._ It appears that the need to see those around him safe is one part of code that remained.**

Ratchet chuckled and shook his head. **He'll drive Ironhide crazy, then.**

**I have no doubt,** Optimus replied dryly. **I also think that once he sees someone training he'll be clamoring to get fighter's training. There is already the base for it—it just needs expanding. That and he needs an alt form.**

Ratchet snickered. **Megatron having an Terran alt form.**

**When would you like to do your physical?**

**Once he wakes, **Ratchet replied and sat down. **I think I'll wait here. Do you have any Terran games to pass the time?**

It was a few hours and a number of ignored hails later when Megatron woke. There was initially a surge of alarm at the new mech's presence, but once Megatron identified Ratchet, he relaxed and walked over, climbing onto Optimus's lap and looking at the game they were playing curiously.

"We meet again, Megatron," Ratchet greeted.

"Hello," Megatron chirped and reached out and took one of the captured stones sitting on the side of the Go board and turned it over in his hands.

"Ratchet wants to make sure that your systems are running well," Optimus said as he placed down a stone.

"Why? I'm not hurt."

"You might not feel hurt but are anyway," Ratchet replied. "So, if you could come with me and Optimus to the med bay...?"

Megatron looked unsurely up at Optimus, who nodded, sending comfort and security over their bond.

"Okay," Megatron replied. Optimus stood and Megatron clung to one arm, laughing as his feet briefly dangled in midair before he was caught and held securely.

Optimus saw Ratchet smother a smile before they both exited Optimus's berth, making the trip to the med bay, Megatron asking questions of Ratchet non-stop, making the medic both amused and irritated.

They entered to find Mikaela there working on a task set for her by Ratchet.

"Mikaela!" Megatron cried happily and squirmed until Optimus let him down. Megatron bounded over before stopping short so that he didn't hurt the human, making all sorts of happy sounds while obviously looking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Mikaela laughed and put out her hand, which Megatron met with his own.

"Megatron," Ratchet said reprovingly.

Megatron whirled and wilted, looking at Optimus as to what he did wrong.

"Ratchet wants to make sure that you are well, and running around like that might not be the best idea," Optimus explained in Cybertronian.

Megatron made a sound that was all apology before wandering back to Optimus.

Optimus picked up his sparkling and placed him on the examination table.

Megatron fidgeted in nervousness as Ratchet approached him. Optimus sent comfort and support over their bond and Megatron responded with trust.

Mikaela appeared, having climbed up a staircase that had been created for her to be able to get up onto the table to observe Ratchet working on the other Cybertronians. When Megatron saw her, he relaxed further, and stopped his flighty movements.

Optimus watched as both she and Ratchet gave him an examination, he knowing that Megatron was observing his surroundings more than what was happening to him.

It took about a full hour, but that was because Ratchet was being careful and thorough.

"Well, nothing's wrong," he finally proclaimed, making Megatron trill happily.

**Which means that there's nothing that indicates the old Megatron left in him.**

**You're right in that the warrior code is there and that there is an underlying drive to _protect_ that he probably won't understand ever. Otherwise...it's just the basics. His spark is untarnished, his body is in perfect condition except for some bumps and scratches that come from being his age.**

**How long can he remain a sparkling?**

**For as long as it takes him to discover his warrior directives. He'll have to be upgraded to a body that will allow him to follow through on his programs without hurting himself—which is impossible in the body he currently inhabits.**

Optimus nodded slightly and looked at his charge, who was happily allowing Mikaela to look him over more. **You will vouch for him?**

**It will add weight, as I don't have the parent-child bond that you do with him. I wouldn't introduce him to Prowl or Ironhide any time soon, though.**

Optimus nodded solemnly, wincing inwardly. Prowl would probably take it the worst, considering that it was his _mate_ that had been killed. As for Ironhide...well, he was _Ironhide._ Nothing else really needed to be said.

**And you will bring Wheeljack around? **Optimus asked.

Ratchet smirked. **If he doesn't want to be sleeping on the proverbial couch, he'll deal with my decision and _like_ it.**

**I see,** Optimus said before he descended into thought. Gradually, a small smile formed on his face. **What say you about introducing Megatron to Red Alert?**

Ratchet stared at his leader before laughing, which made Megatron and Mikaela jump. Mikaela started grumbling about stupid comm links and went about soothing Megatron, who was pinging confusion at Optimus, who was responding with reassurance and an explanation that they would be introducing him to other Autobots soon.

**If we can bring Red Alert around, the paranoid mech that he is, I think that most will fall in line after that,** Ratchet responded.

**Red Alert it is.**

**Tomorrow.**

**Agreed. For now, I think Megatron has had enough excitement.**

**You take care of him, Prime. He's a rarity anymore.**

**I understand, **Optimus responded warmly.

~Megatron.~ Megatron looked up and over at Optimus. ~Dinner, and then I need to work. Do you want to help me?~

Megatron perked up and made a number of happy sounds, walking over to Optimus and demanding to be picked up.

~Only for a little longer. You have to get used to walking on your own.~

~I know.~

Optimus picked his charge up and gave Ratchet and Mikaela a polite nod.

"Bye, Mikaela!" Megatron called before snuggling into Optimus's embrace.

Optimus felt his spark swell with an emotion he had rarely ever felt—_love—_as he walked back to his berth to set about his duties as Prime, leader of the Autobots...and as a new father.


	3. Confrontations

**Author**: Another update!

**Disclaimer**: Nope.

Megatron was itching to meet the Autobot he was to be introduced to, flooding Optimus with half-formed questions and thoughts as they walked together. Optimus patiently waited them out, giving no answer but a 'you'll see', which frustrated the sparkling while also increasing his interest ten-fold.

When they walked into the room where they were to meet Red Alert, Ratchet was there waiting with his Wheeljack, who was giving Megatron a glance as full of curiosity as Megatron was giving him.

"Who're you?" Megatron asked bluntly, no malice in his voice at all, just a simple inquiry.

Wheeljack looked surprised, and answered, "I'm Wheeljack."

Megatron repeated his name before tugging on Optimus's hand, silently begging him to move closer.

So they did.

Megatron took the last few steps to Wheeljack alone, extending his hand and voicing a quiet, inquisitive trill.

Wheeljack slowly, hesitantly reached down and placed his hand gently against Megatron's. Megatron pinged a greeting across the connection that the physical touch formed, which obviously astonished Wheeljack.

"How'd you get him? How'd this happen? May I hold him?" Wheeljack asked in quick succession, kneeling to be closer to Megatron's height.

Megatron was sending wariness and a small tinge of fear over his and Optimus's connection, which was perfectly justified.

"No tests," Optimus asserted.

Wheeljack blinked, then looked sheepish. "No tests."

"I assume Ratchet has already given you a thorough explanation of his condition?"

"Yeah, I got it," Wheeljack replied with a small rueful smile. He looked to Megatron and asked, "May I pick you up?"

Megatron immediately attached himself to Optimus's side, clearly scared.

"I _told_ you he wouldn't be ready to leave Optimus yet," Ratchet said, exasperated. "He's developing with remarkable rapidity, but he won't be fully trusting any mech other than Optimus with himself any time soon."

Wheeljack was obviously disappointed, and Megatron remained stubbornly close to Optimus.

~Are you scared?~ Optimus asked.

~He could hurt me.~ Megatron replied. ~You won't. You'll protect me. I dunno if _he_ will.~

**Is it normal for a sparkling to trust no-one but its parent?** Optimus inquired of Ratchet.

**Yes, it's normal. At this point in his development, Megatron is _very_ vulnerable. He has no innate weaponry, is still gaining his bearings, and has very little in the way of experience. He'll rely almost exclusively on you—although I think he's willing to trust Mikaela because _she_ reached out to _him._**

Optimus made a sound of understanding. "You'll have to wait, Wheeljack. Megatron is still a small child," Optimus told his chief engineer.

Wheeljack flinched at the name before he looked decidedly depressed at the prospect of having to _wait_.

Ratchet obviously said something to Wheeljack over a private line, who responded.

Optimus turned away from the silent conversation and sent love and comfort to Megatron, who nearly purred. He replied with a semi-question, asking if Wheeljack was who he was supposed to meet.

Optimus responded with a negative, unable to keep his amusement concealed, which resulted in a curious look from the sparkling.

At that moment, Red Alert walked in, and Megatron darted behind Optimus before looking shyly around the adult Cybertronian's leg.

"You wanted to see me?" Red Alert inquired of Optimus.

Optimus nodded. "There is someone I want you to meet."

Red Alert quirked his head, optics narrowing. "Who?" he asked suspiciously.

Optimus reminded himself that it was Red Alert's _job_ to be paranoid. "No-one dangerous," Optimus replied and gently pressed a hand against the sparkling, indicating that Megatron should show and introduce himself.

Megatron hesitantly revealed himself, one hand firmly locked in Optimus'.

Red Alert was obviously astonished. "A _sparkling_?" he exclaimed, moving quickly towards Megatron, who retreated behind Optimus, alarm radiating off him.

"Red Alert," Optimus half-commanded, making the security officer stop in his tracks.

"Where'd you find him? Surely he is not _yours_, sir."

"I have a parent/child bond with him, so I figure that makes him mine," Optimus replied dryly, barely keeping the hurt out of his voice.

Red Alert apologized before moving to try and get a better view of the sparkling. "You made it sound like something dire, but this is a cause for celebration! A new sparkling!"

"You'll see," Optimus said and looked at Megatron. "This mech is my chief security officer, Red Alert. Would you tell him _your_ name?"

"Hi, Red Alert," Megatron responded quietly, shyly. "My name is Megatron."

There was a pause, Red Alert's expression blank before he whirled on Optimus, expression dire.

"Optimus!" Red Alert protested, weapons out, although what he was protesting Optimus wasn't sure even _he_ knew.

"Power down your weapons," Optimus responded calmly.

"How—how can...?" Red Alert sputtered, obviously grasping at straws. "He's a _Decepticon_!"

"_Power down your weapons,_" Optimus commanded before asserting: "No, he isn't. He is _my son._ Which obviously makes him an Autobot."

"What if he's only _playing_ at it? He could be a new spy of Soundwave's, could be a danger to everyone here! With a sparkling disguise, who _wouldn't_ trust him, as long as he didn't say his name? Optimus, how could—"

"Why do only _Mikaela_ and _daddy_ like me?" Megatron half-sobbed, trembling at the magnitude of Red Alert's hostility. "I'm a good child, I don't get in trouble, I haven't _met_ you before, _why do you hate me?_"

Optimus knelt and picked up his sparkling and cradled him in his arms, crooning softly to the shaking little mech.

Red Alert looked pole-axed before having the grace to appear abashed, his weapons retracting.

There was a long, pregnant pause before Red Alert spoke again: "I'm sorry," he said, focusing on the sparkling and sending apology and remorse and sadness to Megatron, who remained buried in Optimus's arms.

"Why?" Megatron demanded softly, voice broken.

Red Alert hesitated. "There was once a _very bad_ mech who shares your name," Red Alert replied carefully.

"But I'm _not him!_" Megatron asserted.

Red Alert paused, observing the tiny mech for a few minutes before a slow, cautious smile formed on his face. "It appears that you're not."

Megatron looked up from huddling in Optimus' arms, optics wary and a little angry. "Then why do you hate _me_?"

"I don't," Red Alert said in all seriousness. "It was a...mistake. I made a number of assumptions that would be prudent based upon previous experience with one who shares—_shared_—your name. It's...my job to make sure nothing happens to the other Cybertronians here, and I was concerned that you might hurt them."

Megatron frowned. "Never!" he said heatedly.

"Never?"

Megatron nodded resolutely before he looked nervous and asked, "You won't hurt me?"

"No."

"You won't hurt daddy?"

"No," Red Alert replied again, but there was a hint of a laugh in his voice as his optics darted to Optimus, who gave Red Alert a small smile.

Megatron gave Red Alert a look of complete concentration, and shifted in Optimus's hold so that he could move his forearms freely. He reached a hand out, which Red Alert met calmly.

Optimus watched the play of emotions on Red Alert's face and felt them through Megatron, and found it..._interesting._

As chief security officer, Red Alert felt himself responsible for the safety of _all_ of the Autobots, and if they got injured without being in battle, it was a personal failing. Megatron, in a way, seemed to sympathize with Red Alert's feelings—he, too, wanted to _protect_, and would do everything in his power to do so, even though he was only a sparkling.

Optimus sighed inwardly. It appeared that Megatron had made his second friend (of sorts).

_It could be worse,_ Optimus thought. _He could have latched on to Wheeljack. _That_ would have made for some interesting experiences._

"Optimus?" Red Alert asked.

"Yes?" the Prime replied warily.

"Megatron is still young—that means he won't be able to be on the battlefield for a while. However, he seems to have a drive to keep others safe. Perhaps, when he feels comfortable, you could leave him with me and I'll...ah, what's the human expression?...show him the ropes."

~Would you like that?~

~YES! Not now, though.~

~Not now. You should meet everyone first.~

Megatron nodded and gave Red Alert a happy trill, which made Red Alert smile.

**It will be an interesting experience, working with a sparkling,** Red Alert told Optimus.

**We shall see,** Optimus replied, good humor in his voice. **So, you will vouch for the non-hazard of my child?**

**Regardless of his name, I will make sure everyone gets the message that he is a _sparkling_, _and_ bonded to you, _and_ that the name does not necessarily mean that he is the same mech.**

Optimus nodded, relief in his posture. **Good. The others might claim me having bias, having bonded to the child, but when the **_**chief security officer**_** tells them that there's nothing to fear...**

**Along with the CMO, mind you, **Ratchet butted in.

**It should be alright, **Optimus finished.

**What about Prowl, though?** Wheeljack asked. **He won't exactly be, ah, _receptive_ to someone who bears the name of Jazz's murderer.**

**He will deal with it, **Red Alert replied firmly. **And once he meets Megatron, interacts with him...I think he'll see that this Megatron is much, much different from the one that he knew.**

"What're you talking about?" Megatron asked petulantly.

"You," Optimus replied.

"Good things?"

"Good things," he affirmed while sending comfort over their line, which made Megatron smile.

"Ok." There was a brief pause before Megatron spoke again: "Who am I meeting next?"

At that moment, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stormed in, growling uncomplimentary things about the _other_ set of twins and their lack of finesse. From the splatters of paint on their bodies, they had obviously come to the room where Optimus and the others had gathered to speak of and meet Megatron to lick their wounds and perhaps find paint to cover up the splotches that decorated them.

Megatron voiced an inquisitive sound, which brought the Lamborghini twins' attention immediately to the sparkling in Optimus' arms.

Both stared briefly in shock before Sunstreaker said, "Is that a _sparkling_?"

"He," Megatron corrected primly.

Sideswipe radiated amusement at that statement. "So, he _is_?"

Optimus sighed inwardly. "These two are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," Optimus introduced, gesturing to the appropriate mech as he named them.

"Hi," Megatron chirped before he grew nervous and shy, his optics flickering to Red Alert, then his father.

Optimus nodded slightly. ~Go ahead. We will keep you safe.~

"I'm Megatron," he introduced himself.

Before the twins had any time to react, Red Alert was in front of them, drawing their attention to him. "If I believed him a threat, would he still be here?" Red Alert asked rhetorically, voice stern.

"The child has a parent-sparkling bond with Optimus," Ratchet added.

There was a silence as the twins obviously had a conversation with each other, and, abruptly, the tension left the room.

"Can we at least _see_ him?" Sunstreaker whined.

"Don't you _dare_ go about teaching him your delinquent ways once he is mature enough to leave Optimus' side," Red Alert warned and moved aside, allowing the twins and Megatron clear views of each other.

Megatron's optics flickered across the twins' appearance before he turned in his father's arms and looked _him_ over again, then Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Red Alert. Finally, he proclaimed: "They look silly."

Ratchet and Wheeljack burst out laughing at the twins' obvious dismay, Red Alert keeping his own snickers barely concealed.

"Why do you say that?" Optimus asked, mirth in his voice as well.

"They look _fragile_. Daddy isn't. Red Alert isn't. Therefore, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are silly."

"I see," Optimus replied.

"He just doesn't have an appreciation for true beauty yet," Sideswipe said huffily.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are meant to be _fast_," Red Alert explained. "So they're not quite so heavily armored as myself or your father," Red Alert explained.

"Which means they end up in my bay more often than anyone else," Ratchet growled.

"Are people fast, too?"

"Not as fast as us," Sunstreaker replied haughtily.

"Then why are _they_ so breakable?" Megatron asked, distressed. "They have no armor, they aren't fast—how do they _protect_ themselves?"

"They have ingenious methods," Red Alert said soothingly. "Either Optimus or myself will show you later."

Megatron relaxed slightly, crooning contentedly. "Promise?"

"Promise."

The twins dragged out an "aw," but a sharp glance from Ratchet made them shut up and skedaddle.

Ratchet sighed. "With _them_ knowing, the whole _base_ will know about the new sparkling before sunset—whether or not they know his _name_ we will see."

Megatron looked up at Optimus and pinged curiosity.

"You might be meeting a lot more people today," Optimus responded.

Megatron thrummed happily, although there was a tinge of nervousness across their bond. At least Megatron had seen, and so _knew,_ that the others would protect him, no matter what.

_It might take us all to keep Prowl away, _Optimus thought with a sigh.

~Who is going to hate me?~ Megatron asked.

~Remember that Red Alert mentioned that you share the same name as a bad mech?~

~Yes.~

~That mech hurt one of the others here, and he might be angry at you because of that. But that's only because he doesn't _know_ you.~

Megatron curled up in Optimus' arms. ~Maybe I don't want to meet him, then.~

~I'll protect you.~

~I know.~

**Could you run interference with Prowl?** Optimus asked Ratchet and Red Alert. **Direct him to me once I have left Megatron with Mikaela. I'll address his anger then.**

There was a brief hesitation before each nodded. **We'll try,** Ratchet responded.

**That's all I can ask for,** Optimus sighed before he adjusted the sparkling in his grasp and started towards the med bay, which was where Ratchet indicated his apprentice was.

Optimus walked faster than usual, which made the sparkling voice sounds that alternated between excited and terrified. Optimus entered the bay to see Mikaela busy welding something. He set Megatron down on a bench before he knelt so that their optics were close to level.

~I need you to stay with Mikaela for a little bit.~

Megatron looked distinctly nervous. ~But...~

~I want to show the mech that you are not who he thinks you are. That way you'll be able to meet him without him trying to hurt you.~

Megatron voiced an uncomfortable chirp before reaching out and taking Optimus's hand finger. ~No. I'll be okay. Don't want to be away from daddy.~

Optimus sighed. ~You are sure?~

Megatron nodded solemnly.

Optimus sighed softly. ~Then let us go to my office.~

Megatron hopped down and steadied himself before starting to walk, holding firmly onto Optimus's fingers.

They reached his office, and Megatron wandered off to play with the toys Optimus had fashioned for him, Optimus sitting down at his desk, a handful of sensors constantly trained on his charge.

Megatron and he were settling in for a late-ish lunch when Optimus' door burst open, revealing a _very_ irate SIC.

Megatron yelped and ducked onto Optimus' lap, Optimus putting a hand gently on top of him in a protective gesture.

"Prowl," Optimus acknowledged calmly. "Power down your weapons. _Now._"

Prowl was obviously struggling with his emotions, which was rare for the logic-minded mech, but he responded to the command in his leader's voice, the weapons that had been prepared powering down and retracting reluctantly. Eventually, he snarled, "_Why_? Why not _Jazz_? Why not someone who _deserves_ to live again? Not...not..._him_."

Megatron made a soft, forlorn sound, and Optimus pulled him closer, holding him protectively, lovingly. "This is what the All Spark chose. There is a reason for everything—surely you know that, Prowl."

Prowl's hands clenched and unclenched, his gaze fixed firmly on a corner of the room that was as far from Optimus as possible. "There is no sense in this! Why would Primus bring back a _monster?_"

Optimus frowned and said in rebuke, "Before the war began, you admired Megatron for his ability to keep everything in order."

"That was then—he _killed_ my mate, Optimus! You have _no idea_ what that feels like!"

"I admit that," Optimus said calmly. "But you _must_ look at the situation as it is now—if _my_ sparkling was the same Megatron, would he be curled up in my arms, hiding from your anger? Would he have left the base in its current state? _My_ Megatron is different. If you simply compare their behaviors, surely you can see that they are not the same. _Red Alert_ vouches for the child. So does _Ratchet_. If you do not believe me, for bias of how close Megatron and I were in the past and are now, do you believe _them_?"

Prowl was silent for a long moment.

"Do I look like him?"

Prowl looked over as Megatron stood on Optimus's leg, his hands and head just clearing the Prime's desk.

Megatron held Prowl's optics for a long moment, Optimus feeling a stubborn determination from Megatron. Why should someone be angry at him for something _he_ _didn't_ _do,_ for being someone who he _wasn't_?

"No," Prowl finally answered, voice tight and tired.

"Do I sound like him?"

"No."

Megatron heaved himself onto Prime's desk, Optimus's hands ready to catch him should the sparkling fall. Megatron walked to nearly the edge of Optimus' desk, hands going to his hips once he had stopped, stubbornness in every line of his posture. "Do I _act_ like him?"

"...not from what I've seen."

"Then _why_ do you think I'm this _other_ Megatron?"

Optimus smiled softly and sent pride over their bond, which made Megatron send back hope and love.

Prowl's shoulders slumped and he seemed to almost deflate. "It is...illogical."

Megatron extended his hand, and made a soft, plaintive sound.

Prowl hesitated for a moment before walking to the desk and placing his hand against Megatron's.

There was a long silence as Optimus gave subtle support to Megatron, he highlighting the bond to show Prowl that it existed and was fully formed. Permanent.

Prowl eventually broke the contact and sighed heavily. "I see." He nodded to Optimus and excused himself, depression back in his frame.

Megatron pinged confusion at Optimus, who supplied a brief explanation—the other Megatron had taken away Prowl's mate.

Megatron didn't entirely understand why that was a big deal, but Optimus assured him he'd understand when he was older.

_That_ caused Megatron to voice a discontented buzz, making Optimus laugh. "Shall we continue our lunch?"

Megatron pounced on the energon he had, slurping it happily, making Optimus smile gently.

"Is there anyone else?" Megatron asked once he was full and content.

"Yes," Optimus replied. "There are the _other_ twins, Ironhide, Jolt, and Arcee."

"Will they be angry at me, too?"

Optimus paused. "Ironhide may be, more on principle than anything else. I'm sure Arcee, Jolt, Mudflap, and Skids won't be, especially since news of you has probably circulated the base by now. Actually, I expect—"

Optimus was cut off by Arcee striding in, her arms crossing once she had stopped. "So, where's the newest addition?" she asked.

"Who're you?" Megatron inquired, drawing the femme's optics up to him.

"My name is Arcee," the 'bot replied. "And you are Megatron?"

"Yup," Megatron replied, relief in his tone.

"Hm," Arcee responded, tilting her head as her optics narrowed. "He looks fine," she said before her gaze shifted to Optimus. "You seem to be taking care of him well enough."

Prime frowned, mildly offended. "Why does everyone seem to doubt my parenting ability?" he muttered.

"I don't!" Megatron stated before vocalizing whirs and trills of support and happiness and love, wandering over to his father, reaching out and touching him.

Arcee chuckled. "I can see that. Remember that I used to be a teacher, and so am used to the antics of little sparks. If you need any help, I'm available."

"Daddy's enough," Megatron said huffily, causing Arcee to laugh.

"I can see that," she said, warmth in her voice. She turned her optics from the sparkling to Optimus. "I'll find a way to keep Ironhide occupied until we all manage to figure out a good way of introducing him to little Megs there." She paused and cocked her head to one side. "The pests should be regaining consciousness soon. Expect them in here next."

Optimus made a "hm" as Megatron responded to the statement with a curious vocalization.

Arcee waved at the two of them before leaving, closing the door behind her.

"She was nice."

"She was indeed."

"But..."

"But?"

"She was like the silly ones. Too breakable."

"She is meant for espionage."

"What?"

"She get information on others for us."

It took a moment of searching for Megatron to finally understand. "Oh. And she can't be big and strong like daddy if she wants to be good at hiding, right?"

"Yes."

There was a thoughtful pause before Megatron asked: "Who and what are pests?"

The doors abruptly banged open, causing Megatron to screech in surprise and dive into his father's lap, Optimus curling his arms around him as his optics fell on Mudflap and Skids.

"Where'z he at?" Mudflap asked.

"Who are you looking for?" Optimus asked calmly.

"The baby!"

Megatron voiced an indignant squawk and a reproving tone. "I'm _not a baby!_" he cried as he poked his head over Prime's desk again, optics glaring at the twins standing before them.

Skids cocked an eyebrow. "He don' look like Megatron."

"Because I'm not _him_!" Megatron cried out, annoyed.

"If you're just here to gawk, I suggest you leave," Optimus said evenly even as Megatron was radiating annoyance.

"We'z ain't gawkin'," Mudflap replied stubbornly. "Jus' wanna meet 'im."

Megatron hopped onto the desk again and stood there proudly. "Who're you?" he half-demanded.

The twins seemed to bristle at the command in his voice, but a pointed cough from Optimus brought them back to center.

"I'm Mudflap, an' dis idjit iz Skids."

"Yo."

"You speak funny," Megatron observed, his annoyance fading quickly.

"Hey!" they replied in chorus.

Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose-plates. "He has a point and you know it. Now, you will be seeing more of Megatron in the future. If you wouldn't mind, I have work to do and _Megatron stays with me._"

The dismissal was clear, and the twins walked out before Optimus had to physically throw them out, much to the Autobot leader's relief. _They're probably plotting something, though,_ he thought with a sigh.

"They look weird," Megatron observed.

"They _are_ weird," Optimus concurred.

That provoked a laugh out of Megatron who walked back over to Optimus gestured for him to be picked up. Once he had been, Megatron placed his forehead against Optimus', sending happiness through their bond, which Optimus reciprocated.

It was a pleasure, having someone who loved him unconditionally; however, he was _not_ looking forward to when Megatron discovered that Prime wasn't invincible.

Thankfully, among the Decepticons, there were few who could match Prime's strength and skill, but it wasn't good to become complacent. Things had a tendency of happening in a manner that pounced on Prime at the most calm of moments—kind of like the situation with Megatron.

Megatron pulled back and made a few happy sounds at Optimus placed him down. Megatron meandered over to the bedding that had somehow migrated onto Prime's desk, and fell asleep quickly once he had settled in.

Prime smiled and gently stroked the back of his sparkling, who made a contented croon at the contact.

It was surprisingly easy after that to get work done.


End file.
